


Moonlight Sonata

by moonyandthestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandthestar/pseuds/moonyandthestar
Summary: Sirius only plays that song for Remus...only ever for Remus.





	Moonlight Sonata

     When Remus opened the door to his and Sirius' shared flat, he was warmly welcomed by a beautiful tinkling sound coming from just past the kitchen. His mood- previously sour -immediately melded into one full of warmth, lust and adoration. He set his things down by the door and shrugged off his coat, listening still to the melodic tune flowing throughout the whole flat.

     As Remus walked down the short hall to the kitchen and through the doors to the living room, the silken-haired Adonis' song drifted into a slower one, one which Remus knew by heart. Remus' heart fluttered at the sound of ' _Moonlight Sonata'_ playing just for him, and only ever for him. Sirius only ever played this when they were alone; he felt it 'professed his love perfectly for his favorite child of the moon.'

     "Hiya, Moony," Sirius said softly, his voice thick with peaceful bliss. Remus moved from against the doorframe, where he had been perched and staring at his better half longingly; lovingly. He sat down swiftly on the piano bench next to Sirius, encircling his lover with his lanky arms.

     "You're my beating heart, walking 'round outside of my chest, I'll have you know. Treat me gently," the wolf whispered amorously.

     "When you're done waxing poetic, your heart'd like to tell you he loves you," Sirius teased- though only half-heartedly, because the git hugging him made his heart throb intensely. He leaned into Remus' touch, cuddling up against his chest.

     

     It was then Remus realized he couldn't physically exist without Sirius Black.

 

     To hell if Sirius was ever going to let him try.

 

~ ** _fin_** __~

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is just during the heat of the war, where they're all troubled and flustered and they have this one moment to be totally absorbed in each other's love


End file.
